Un Enlace de Marfil (A Link of Ivory)
by Okaeri-Kairi
Summary: Nike siempre supo que casarse con un rey tendría sus dificultades. De todas maneras, cuando se casa con Livius I y se convierte en la Reina del Sol a los 17 años, espera que su vida junto a el sera feliz. Desafortunadamente, Nike y Livi no saben que sus vidas serán cambiadas para siempre por fuerzas que no pueden controlar.
1. Un vestido blanco y una corona de plata

**¡Hola! Soy la autora de este fic. El original es en ingles y se llama [A Link of Ivory], pero esta version ha sido traducido por mi y corregido por Livini, quien ha seguido el fic original casi desde el principio. Aunque el español es mi primer idioma, fui educada en ingles, así que aveces hago errores en el español. También perdónenme unas frases extrañas porque hablo con el dialecto de Guatemala. Estoy muy feliz de poder actualizar esta historia para ustedes quienes son tan apasionados para Soreseka. ¡Muchas gracias, y por favor desfruten!**

* * *

Cincuenta pasos mas.

El ruido de la música y de las quinientas voces era increíblemente ruidoso. Alrededor, Nike podía oír a la gente gritando su nombre y una cascada de flores parecían caer a sus pies mientras tomaba cada cuidadoso paso adelante. Tenía la boca seca, y se le hacia difícil respirar a pesar de que estaban al aire libre y soplaba una brisa.

 _Cuidado con el paso aquí,_ se recordó, concentrada por completo en la alfombra roja que había sido preparada especialmente para esta ceremonia. Subio, dando las gracias a Neil por haber obligadla que practique caminar la ruta en tacones. Sería un desastre si se tropezara hoy, y Nike podía imaginar el regaño que le esperaba si ella se caía.

Treinta y cinco más.

Descubrió que era más fácil concentrarse si trataba de ahogar el ruido, pero eso la obligó a concentrarse en su ritmo cardíaco. Al instante sintió que sus manos se sudaban mientras una sensación terrible amenazo vaciarle el estómago.

 _Respira, Nike._

Nomas veintitrés mas.

Sintió un momento de puro pánico mientras recordaba el plan en su cabeza. Se suponía que debía llegar a la tarima, arrodillarse, y recitar su pieza. A continuación, tenia que esperar a que todos los trámites terminaran y, finalmente, dirigirse a la multitud.

Sólo once pasos.

El corazón le latía en sus oídos. Livius estaba parado justo adelante, esperando a que ella le tomara la mano. Parecía tan distinguido y guapo como siempre, con la ropa ajustada a la perfección, sus medallas de rango sobre el pecho, relucientes como estrellas de oro en la luz de la mañana. Una simple corona de oro descansaba sobre su sedoso cabello negro, pero incluso sin ella, su sangre real habría sido claro para cualquier persona que lo miraba. Tenia la postura recta como una vara, y sus ojos, de color gris azulado, tenían una calidad orgullosa. Estaba sonriendo, pero Nike podía ver cómo la boca se le retorcía un poco de los nervios. Le extendió su mano hacia ella, y ella la tomó.

Siete pasos. _La mano le está temblando un poco._

Cinco pasos. _Espero que no me vea tan nerviosa como me siento._

Dos pasos. _¡Oh dioses queridos, me olvidar_ _é de todo! ¡Neil me matara!_

Uno _. ¡Enfócate, puedes hacer esto!_

La pareja llegó a la tarima y se arrodillaron a los pies del sacerdote. Livi se había asegurado que la ceremonia fuera encargado por un miembro de los sacerdotes del sol que simpatizara con Nike. El resultado fue que el Rani era bastante joven, con su pelo recortado color de oro, y de cara redondeada. Al verlo, Nike se preguntó si no era la misma edad que ella, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido y le ordenaron que bajara la cabeza.

-¡Miren! Aquí la encarnación del Dios del Sol se arrodilla ante ustedes, ¡ustedes quienes son la gente elegida de nuestro reino!

La voz del Rani sonó claramente por el auditorio, y su tono fue tan seguro que ayudó a calmar los nervios de Nike. _Aquí esta un hombre quien cree en lo que predica_ , pensó ella.

-A través de Su recipiente mortal, el Dios del Sol siempre ha regido nuestra poderosa nación y nos ha llevado a la grandeza. En Su encarnación actual, ha trabajado sin descanso para unir a nuestro mundo bajo Su gobierno benevolente. Así hemos llegado a este día, donde nos encontramos en el centro del imperio más grande que nuestro mundo jamás ha conocido. Es el deseo de Dios que Su gente escogida prospere. ¡Es el destino del reino del sol, nuestro destino, que disfrutemos de la gloria, para siempre!

Una ovación surgió de la multitud, y Nike estaba segura de que se oyó por toda la cuidad de Ginitarix. Ella cerró los ojos, no en reverencia al Dios del Sol que apenas conocía, si no para grabar las emociones de la gente en el hueco más profundo de su memoria.

-Con esta bendición, el Dios del Sol nos ha enviado una princesa desde el ducado de la lluvia. Aunque no es de Su carne y no de nuestra sangre, ella fue traída a nosotros por Su santa voluntad, para casarse con nuestro rey. Ella nos llama la lluvia para saciar nuestra sed y riega nuestros campos, criando y protegiendo al legado de Dios. Ordena a los vientos y a los relámpagos para destruir y defender nuestra gran nación de nuestros enemigos. Sus poderes están más allá de las capacidades de los humanos, y seguramente fueron conferidos por los dioses. No es casualidad que necesitamos agua para vivir, tanto como necesitamos el calor y la luz del sol. No es casualidad que nuestro rey, la encarnación de nuestro dios, se casara con esta princesa este día, antes de sus más queridos súbditos. Hijos del sol, ¡se los suplico! Hemos sido llamados a ser testigo de esta unión, ¡la unión del sol y de la lluvia!

El Rani terminó su discurso, y Nike podía oír su respiración, excitada y ruidosa. Tenia esperanza de que él había logrado convencer a algunos individuos en la multitud que todavía tenían dudas acerca de su raza. Habían quienes consideraban su capacidad para llamar la lluvia como herejía, y más de unos pocos que creían que las nubes que cubrían el sol eran una mala señal.

-Mi rey, encarnación mas bendita de Dios, si desea la lluvia, unge a la princesa Nike con sus propias manos. Una vez que lo ha hecho y ella recite el juramento de la realeza, al fin puede colocar la corona sobre su cabeza.

Ella sintió cuando Livi se levanto de su posición y fácilmente pudo imaginarlo aceptando el pequeño recipiente del Rani. Ella sabía que contenía aceite purificado por la luz del sol, mezclado con unas gotas de la sangre de Livi. Su corazón se aceleró una vez más.

Escucho cuando Livi se paro frente ella, y entonces levantó la cabeza para verlo. Sus manos se sumergieron en el recipiente, y Nike cerro los ojos mientras sintió sus dedos ungirle la frente, las mejillas y los labios.

-Con mis manos, yo te bendigo. Te doy mi divinidad, mi sangre, y te marco como mi única igual. Ofrezco mi protección, mi amor como un hombre, y a cambio pido que ames a mi gente. Con esta promesa te pido, Nike Remercier, cuarta princesa de la lluvia Ducado, que seas mi esposa.

Nike abrió los ojos. Livius había regresado el recipiente al Rani, y ahora sostenía una corona de plata fina en sus manos. Livi le había explicado cómo, tradicionalmente, la Reina del Sol llevaba una corona de oro para coincidir con la del rey, pero que para el caso de Nike, parecía más prudente asociarla con la lluvia tanto como fuera posible. Sus poderes eran demasiado evidentes para ignorarlos, así que la esperanza de Livi era acentuar su singularidad como lo opuesto del Sol, y ella podía considerarse como un agente de equilibrio. Esperaba aumentar la sensación de estabilidad y la mundanalidad del reino. Al menos, ese era el plan.

Tomando una respiración profunda para estabilizarse a sí misma, Nike comenzó a recitar de memoria.

-Por tus manos soy bendecida. Humildemente acepto en mi cuerpo y mi alma la sagrada sangre que fluye en tus venas. Ofrezco en cambio el amor infinito de una bendecida por los dioses, y prometo mi corazón a este reino. Con esta promesa, Livius Orvinus Ifriquiya, me convertiré en tu esposa.

-Mi rey, ya puede coronar a su reina.

El círculo se ajusto perfectamente sobre su cabello, y cuando ella abrió los ojos una vez más, Nike dejo de ser una princesa.

* * *

Su alivio por haber realizado su parte sin mayores faltas era tan grande que apenas se dio cuenta cuando el Rani la proclamo oficialmente como reina. Livius le ofreció la mano para ayudarla levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera volver a ver la multitud, sus labios se encontraron con los de ella. Por un segundo se asustó y pensó que había olvidado esta parte de la ceremonia, pero entonces recordó que los ritos en realidad no implicaban un beso entre la novia y el novio.

 _Livi, ¡niño malcreado!_

Antes de que pudiera responder, él se alegó, y Nike vio específicamente que él se lamo el aceite ensangrentado de sus labios. Le mostró una de sus sonrisas picarescas. La multitud estalló en gritos frenéticos, y Nike estaba dolorosamente consciente de que su cara estaba ruborizada.

 _¿Cuántos besos robados son ya?_

Ella hubiera querido regañarlo, pero todavía había trabajo que hacer.

Armándose de valor, se voltio hacia el mar de gente, que ahora esperaba su palabra. _Último tramo, vamos, terminemos esto._

-¡Hijos queridos del Dios del Sol! Vine a este país hace tres años para casarme con su rey. He visto su fuerza, su pasión y su valor con mis propios ojos. He llegado a querer a este país luminoso al igual como he llegado a quererlos a ustedes. Igual como son el orgullo de mi rey, también son el mío. Me siento honrada de ser elegida por ustedes, para ustedes. Con Livius el Primero a mi lado, ¡les prometo que la lluvia siempre caerá favorablemente sobre la gente elegida por el Dios del Sol!

Un aplauso estalló, y Nike voltio a ver a Livi. Él sonrió, mostrando su aprobación. Dio un paso adelante.

-¡Hijos míos! Les presento, al fin, mi amada esposa, ¡la reina Nike del Reino del Sol!

-"¡Que viva el Rey del Sol, Livius el Primero! ¡Que viva la Reina del Sol, Nike de la lluvia!"

-"¡Larga vida a la Reina de la Lluvia! ¡Viva el Reino del Sol!"

Estába hecho. Livius le ofreció la mano una vez más y juntos comenzaron la procesión de regreso. Ella sabía que todavía sus alturas todavía no eran coincidentes, con su cabeza unos buenos centímetros más alta que el, y tambien sabía que no debería pensar que todos los que se oponían al matrimonio habían desaparecido. Sabía que a pesar de que ella seguía siendo popular entre la gente, ella y Livi estaban constantemente en peligro de ser asesinados. Entendía que el plan de Livi, su lugar como un opuesto equilibrio al Sol, era más que nada propaganda.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sabía todo esto, no pudo evitar el latido de su corazón al oír todos los simpatizantes gritando su nombre. Ella no pudo evitar sentir su mano ser apretada suavemente por Livi, ni pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo gentil que su expresión se había vuelto mientras él sonreía y saludaba a su gente.

 _Nuestra gente,_ pensó. _La gente de mi país tanto como la de el. Si realmente hay un Dios del Sol, por favor, deme la fuerza para guiarlos._

El viento azoto su vestido blanco, el hilo de oro atrapando la luz. Sentía como si pudiera volar.

 _Abuela..._

Ella parecía poder escuchar voces en el aire, cantando juntas y convocando la brisa para levantarle el ánimo. Su familia no había podido venir, pero cuando otro suave aire sopló en su rostro, estaba segura de que todos les estaban enviando sus bendiciones a través del mar.

Miró sobre la multitud, hacia el cielo del este. Si no lo hubiera hecho, quizás su esposo hubiera muerto.

 _-¡LIVI!_

Su cuerpo reaccionó en una fracción de segundo, envolviendo sus brazos de manera protectora sobre el cuerpo pequeño mientras se lanzó sobre él. Cayeron juntos al suelo al mismo momento que un disparo resonó sobre Ginitarix.


	2. Una voz olvidada

**¡Otra vez, muchas gracias a Livini, quien ha corregido la traducción del capitulo!**

 **Me encantaría oír sus opiniones, así que por favor si tienen tiempo, dejen sus comentarios al final, y ¡muchisimas gracias por leer!  
**

* * *

Un silencio ominoso cayó sobre la capital. Livius había quedado bajo el peso de Nike, y el miedo lo dejo mudo. Su corazón latía con fuerza en la garganta, y por un terrible momento, pensó que ella había recibido la bala en lugar de él.

-¡Nike!

El grito desesperado, y fue suficiente para desatar el pánico. Alrededor, la gente comenzó a gritar y correr, y en cuestión de segundos, su alrededor fue oscurecido por las formas altas de la Guardia Real.

-¡Sus Majestades!

Una mujer alta y de pelo color oscuro separó la Guardia mientras corría hacia el rey y la reina. Llevaba puesta lo que se consideraba ropa masculina, con su camisa de noble con mangas enrolladas y con un par de pantalones oscuros que acentuaban su figura galante. La vaina de una espada colgaba de su cintura y llevaba una capa corta, bordada con un sol rojo y el emblema de Livius, un león de oro, justo debajo.

-¡Violetta, rápido, ayúdame a ver si tiene pulso!

La mujer atractiva se arrodilló al lado de la reina y ayudó a mover el cuerpo de manera que Livius podría liberarse. Violetta presionó los dedos en la garganta de Nike.

-Está bien, Su Majestad, ella sólo se desmayó del susto. ¡Ahora démonos prisa, tenemos que salir de aquí!

 _Gracias a Dios_ , pensó, y el nudo que sentía en el estómago fue soltándose poco a poco.

-Yo la cargaré - le ofreció él, pero Violetta sacudió la cabeza y dio instrucciones a uno de los guardias para que lo ayudaran.

-Es necesario movernos ahora, Su Majestad. Voy a pedir a la Guardia Real que aseguren todo el perímetro. Mientras tanto, tienen que llegar al coche antes de que el asesino tenga otra oportunidad.- Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella corrió en dirección opuesta, dando órdenes a todos los soldados en su vecindad inmediata. El soldado que había sido asignado a Livius puso uno de los brazos de Nike sobre su hombro mientras Livi tomó el otro, y juntos la llevaron arrastrada sobre la alfombra lo más rápido que pudieron, la guardia armada los bloqueó de la mirada pública.

Estaban casi fuera del teatro ceremonial cuando Nike comenzó a moverse.

-Ugh- gimió ella, y Livi gritó que la Guardia debería parar.

-Nike, ¿puedes oírme?

-Mm, ¿Livi? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿D-dónde está el asesino?

-Estoy bien, pero no sabemos a donde se escapó el asesino. Tenemos que salir de aquí, Nike. Sólo pondremos a la gente y a nosotros mismos en peligro si nos quedamos. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Creo que sí- respondió ella, y quito su brazo del hombro del guardia. Dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante y frunció el ceño al ver que se tambaleó. Antes de que Livi pudiera sugerirle a alguien que la llevara, se quitó los zapatos de tacón y los tiró a un lado. -Bien, así es mejor para correr- dijo, satisfecha. Livi casi esperaba ver que ella también desgarrara su vestido de novia para facilitar el movimiento, pero ella simplemente le tomó la mano y ordenó a la Guardia Real que siguieran adelante.

-¿Dónde está Neil?- preguntó mientras corrían.

-No lo sé, no lo hemos visto.

-¿Bard?

-Estaba con Violetta, pero cuando sonó el disparo lo perdí de vista.

-¿Y Nee-san?- preguntó Nike, usando un viejo apodo para Violetta. No importaba cuántas veces Livi le recordaba que Violetta ahora era la capitán de la Guardia Real, y que llamarla por ese apodo no le daba el respeto a su posición. Pero a Nike siempre se le olvidaba.

-Volvió para buscar al asesino con el resto de la Guardia Real.

-Sus Majestades- el guardia de adelante los llamó mientras cruzaban el patio. -Su coche se encuentra aquí, ¡rápido!

En menos de un minuto habían sido prácticamente empujados hacia el coche, y uno de los guardias tomó las riendas. -¡Iya!- gritó, y los caballos comenzaron a galopar de nuevo hacia el palacio real.

Nike y Livi tentativamente miraron por la ventana y compartieron un suspiro de alivio.

-Pensé que algo podría suceder, pero todavía me tomó por sorpresa- dijo Livio, con el ceño fruncido. -Fui descuidado, los disidentes han sido tan silenciosos que pensé que no se atreverían a mostrarse en un evento tan fuertemente custodiado. Que alivio que pensé en colocar un despliegue adicional de soldados al lado del teatro ceremonial, por si acaso.

-Si. Cuando vi el destello de la luz del sol reflejado en la pistola, sentí que se me hizo hielo la sangre- dijo ella, con voz ronca. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera quitarse la imagen de la pistola de plata, mantenida firmemente en un guante blanco, sin cuerpo... -Espero que nadie haya resultado herido.

Livi se inclinó hacia delante para tomarle las manos. Estaban húmedas y frías.

-No vi a nadie herido. No puedo estar seguro, pero creo que todos lograron salir a tiempo. Probablemente ya encontraron al culpable y lo han arrestado.

Nike se mordió el labio.

-Sin embargo, cuando pienso en lo cerca que estuve de perderte...

-Estoy aquí, querida, estoy bien- le dijo él con dulzura. Tomó una de las manos y le dio un beso en la palma. -¿Ves? Cálido y agradable.

-Livi...

-Sin embargo, estoy mucho más preocupado por ti. No puedo contar las veces que me has salvado la vida.- Suspiró y apoyó el codo en el alféizar de la ventana. Apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano, se fijó en Nike con una mirada pensativa. -Si yo te pidiera que no saltes al peligro, ¿me harías caso?

-No, si eso significa que estoy saltando para protegerte.

-Lo pensé- él suspiró, y golpeó el pie con molestia. -Bueno, supongo que si yo hubiera querido una esposa dócil y obediente, no me hubiera casado contigo.

-Te das cuenta de que al decirlo así, me estás dando un pase libre para ser exactamente lo contrario de dócil y obediente, en cualquier momento, ¿verdad?

-¿Desde cuándo necesitas un pase? Ya eres el epítome de la falta de cooperación y rebeldía- él levantó las manos en exasperación fingida. Nike se rió, pero todavía se notaba que seguía un poco pálida. Incluso en la oscuridad relativa del coche, Livi podía ver que sus ojos verdes tenían una expresión triste y preocupada.

 _¿Qué puedo decir para quitarle la preocupación?_

Los dos sabían que el peligro físico era una parte normal de haber nacido en la realeza. Incluso Nike, en su país relativamente aislado y tranquilo, había sido enseñada en la práctica de precaución. Él no tenía ninguna duda de que ella tuvo que adaptarse al mayor grado de peligro con bastante rapidez desde que había viajado al Reino del Sol.

A pesar de la amenaza a sus vidas, no era algo que podían permitirse el lujo de detenerse. La vida continuaba, sobre todo cuando uno estaba encargó de un imperio.

 _Sólo desearía que no tuviéramos que preocuparnos sobre esto hoy, de todos los días._

Él movió las cortinas distraídamente, permitiendo unos pequeños rayos de luz brillarán a través de la ventana.

-Por lo menos es un hermoso día- dijo.

-Mm, y apenas empieza.

 _¡Ja! Me dio buena oportunidad._

-Que bueno, nuestro primer día como casados no debe terminar en una nota tan amarga, aunque en realidad no debe terminar para nada antes de la noche. ¿No te parece, querida esposa?- Sonrió, sabiendo que ella se ruborizaba con la implicación.

En un momento, vio que sus mejillas se quemaban al rojo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-Dioses, ¿por que tienes que ser tan malcriado, Livi?

-¿Qué, te parecía que estar casada conmigo iba ser sólo de nombre?- bromeó, inclinándose hacia delante para quitarle las manos de la cara. -Me temo que estás equivocada. He estado esperando durante tres años para que me llames tu marido, y por lo tanto, todos los privilegios adjuntos.

-¡Eres in-incorregible!

-Culpable de todos cargos- se rió. Ah, esto es demasiado divertido.

-Idiota.

-Campesina.

-Sádico.

-Vieja.

En ese momento, Nike se echó a reír.

-¿Vieja?- casi se atragantó entre un ataque de risa. -Si ese es el mejor insulto que puedes dar, estoy bastante segura de que gano yo.

-¿Quién dijo que estábamos llevando una cuenta?- Livi dijo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa. La sonrisa de Nike siempre era contagiosa.

-¿No es así siempre?- dijo, levantando una ceja.

-Lo suficientemente justo.

-Idioooota- repitió ella, viéndose más satisfecha con ella misma. _Que linda._

-Bueno, creo que este tipo de cosas entre parejas también es muy bueno- dijo él, apoyando la espalda en el asiento acolchado. -Es bueno saber que todavía podemos perder el tiempo de esta manera.

-Mm- dijo ella. Su peinado estaba deshaciéndose, con hilos de cabello sueltos curvando alrededor de su cara. Su corona estaba enredado en el cabello, y cuando su cabeza se volvió para mirar por la ventana, sus aretes tintinearon graciosamente. Tenía una mancha de suciedad en la mejilla, probablemente de cuando se cayó, y su vestido estaba arrugado por todo el ajetreo. Parecía más adecuada para atravesar un bosque que para estar sentada en un trono, y Livi pensó que nunca la había visto estar más hermosa.

-Nike.

-¿Hmm?- ella volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos brillando mientras el coche rebotó sobre la carretera de adoquines. Él se estiró para quitarle la suciedad de la mejilla. Su pulgar rozó contra su piel, pero una vez que lo hubo limpiado, no quitó su mano.

-¿Livi?

-¿Sabías que? A pesar de que en este momento te ves como un desastre total y no te pareces para nada a una reina... Ante mis ojos, estás increíblemente hermosa.

Su mejilla se acaloro bajo de su palma y ella trató de evitar su intensa mirada.

-No digas cosas así...- se removió y él sintió que su corazón latía por su gesto inocente.

-No mires hacia otro lado- dijo, levantándole suavemente la cara. -Realmente he estado esperando tres años para casarme contigo. ¿Todavía vas a hacerme esperar?

-Idiota, ¿cómo puedo hacerte esperar si ya te casaste conmigo?

Sus labios eran tan refrescantes como un trago de agua fría en un día caluroso.

* * *

-¡Talea!

Una chica bastante baja, se asustó al llamado de su nombre. Ella parpadeó sus ojos grandes y oscuros, y giró la cabeza, buscando el voz alta. Llevaba una manta vieja desigual sobre los hombros como todos los que estaban en el patio del teatro ceremonial. Hacia agudo contraste con su ropa fina, entallada y hecho de sedas y terciopelos caros. No cargaba zapatos, sin embargo, y a pesar de que su pelo negro había estado fijado elegantemente durante la ceremonia, ahora amenazaba con caer en cascada sobre los hombros en un lío inagotable.

-¡Laia, Papá!

Dos figuras se separaron de un nuevo grupo de llegados. La más baja de los dos, una mujer joven con un vestido de color verde oscuro, no perdió tiempo en abrazarla con fuerza.

-Oh, ¡gracias a Dios que estás bien! Estaba tan preocupada cuando te perdimos- dijo. Laia era tan dispar con Talea como fuera posible entre dos hermanas. Alta, de ojos verdes y pelo rojo, Laia de 23 era por siete años la mayor, y era casi tan testaruda como la madre a quien tanto se parecía. En cambio, la coloración oscura y actitud sombría de Talea venía de su padre, quien ahora tenía el ceño fruncido ante la apariencia de su hija menor.

-¿Qué diablos pasó con sus zapatos?- preguntó, aunque más que una cortesía fue un regaño.

-A, si... después de que todos comenzaron a correr, alguien me empujó por detrás y me caí ... El tacón se me rompió y no podía correr con los zapatos rotos, así que los tire. Lo siento, Papá- ella respondió rápidamente, inclinando la cabeza avergonzada. Ella sabía que correr por su vida no era excusa para mirarse de menos en su aspecto, no en su familia.

-Es absolutamente escandaloso- gruñó él, quitando la manta gastada de los hombros. -¡Una vergüenza! ¡¿Esa es la manera que la hija de un conde debe de comportarse?!- él señaló con el dedo a su propio pecho, donde la cresta de la familia Dainer, un zorro descansando sus patas delanteras sobre la empuñadura de una espada, fue grabado en un broche de oro. -Arréglese el cabello, niña, ahora.

-¡Papá! ¡Ella estaba sola y asustada! ¡Cualquier persona estaría asustada después de que una pistola disparó entre una multitud!- argumentó Laia, señalando a todas las personas del alrededor, acurrucados juntos con sus familias. La Guardia Real caminaba entre ellos para interrogarlos uno a la vez. -¡Lo que es peor, es que el asesino estaba justo detrás de nosotros! ¡Todos corrimos, tanto como los demás!

Talea reprimió un escalofrío al recordar la repentina grieta salvaje de una pistola al ser disparada a tan sólo unos metros de donde ella estaba parada. Estaba tan cerca de la princesa Nike que en cualquier circunstancia normal primero hubiera verificado la seguridad de su dama. Estaba avergonzada de recordar el miedo que se apoderó de ella cuando vio al rey y a la reina ir de caída, y nada menos que horrorizada por su propia cobardía cuando corrió lo más rápido que pudo, lejos del asesino, y lejos de su señor y dama.

 _Que buena cortesana soy_ , pensó con amargura. La voz de su padre cortó su recuerdo como un látigo.

-Silencio, no voy a dejar que me hable así. Talea es una mujer noble y es su deber parecer como tal. Igual que usted, Laia. Puede ser una mujer casada, pero sigue siendo una Dainer y mi hija, sin importar el ridículo nombre que su marido del Océano le ha dado. Compórtese.

Talea vio que Laia apretó los puños por la ira, pero incluso su hermana tormentosa sabía que no debía empujar la cuestión. Ella simplemente miró a su padre con los labios apretados.

-¡¿No me oye, Talea?! Le dije que arregle su cabello, ahora.- Talea rápidamente sacó el broche de su pelo para no provocar la furia de su padre.

Un soldado llamó a la familia junto a ellos. La capitán Violetta había establecido una serie de mesas en el borde del patio, cerca de los bosques del norte. Uno por uno, estaba interrogando a cada grupo, sus cuentas escritas en su totalidad por un grupo de escribientes. Los soldados patrullaban la zona, haciendo imposible que alguien pudiera volver a la ciudad o entrar al teatro ceremonial.

-Que buen lío, todo esto- dijo el Señor Dainer, en tono pesado y con desdén. -¿Cómo se atreven a mantener a la nobleza junto con la multitud?

Talea y Laia se quedaron calladas. Ambas habían experimentado latigazos bastante severos por interrumpirlo cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Es una burla a nuestra herencia, ¡un insulto!- Las chicas se dieron una mirada una a la otra, sabiendo que su padre estaba teniendo uno de sus arrebatos. No era ningún secreto en el hogar Dainer que el Señor Dainer tenía puntos de vista muy concretos sobre la política del rey, y sobre la abolición del sistema de castas.

-¡Y tener tan poca seguridad en la boda real! Todo esto es por culpa de la reina, estoy seguro.- Era incluso menos que un secreto que él despreciaba a la princesa Nike.

-¡Es una advenediza! ¡¿Cómo se atreve el Ducado de la Lluvia a enviar a su cuarta princesa?! Y una tan común, ¡casi ni se le nota la realeza!- era una de sus líneas favoritas cuando el tema de la princesa salia a relucir durante la cena.

-Es un escándalo, la forma en que se comporta- aportaba la Señora Dainer, lloriqueando como si la princesa le hubiera hecho un gran mal personal.

-Como si no fuera lo suficientemente malo que el rey hace lo que le da la gana, ¡ahora tenemos que sufrir a esta niña ridícula!- continuaba.

-Dicen que la sangre se nota, amor- insinuaba la Señora Dainer. Su marido entonces empezaba con el tema igualmente perturbador de la madre plebeya del rey, y el hecho de que los hermanos de Livius habían sido ignorados en su favor, a pesar de ser el más joven y de la de natalidad más baja.

Talea nunca dijo nada durante estas discusiones acaloradas, pero le gustaba pensar que si ella fuera un poco más valiente, podría decirles a sus padres sobre las muchas veces que la princesa Nike había sido amable y simpática con ella en la corte. Ella podría haber siquiera intentado explicar que aunque el rey podría ser implacable cuando se trataba de sus leyes, el siempre utilizó el tiempo y esfuerzo para asegurar que todo fuera justo. Ella hubiera dicho todas las cosas buenas que el rey y la princesa habían logrado juntos durante los últimos tres años, pero por desgracia, Talea no tenía el valor para decir nada de eso. En cambio, ella tomaba su sopa en silencio, recordando a sí misma sobre las magulladuras y cicatrices que su padre había dejado en su espalda en los últimos años.

Por suerte, el Señor Dainer tenía suficiente sentido común para evitar reprender al rey en público, por lo que Talea y su hermana respiraron de alivio cuando él decidió quejarse de la Guardia Real y la falta de orden en la crisis.

-Estos tontos incompetentes- gruñó, en suficiente voz alta que cualquiera podía oír. -¡Usted pensaría que ya hubieran encontrado el maldito culpable!

Talea se sintió aliviada cuando un soldado llegó para escoltarlos hasta donde estaba la capitán Violetta.


End file.
